Greasers get sick
by alexdill
Summary: What happens when one of the important members of the gang gets sick? Get ready to find out... I don't own the Outsiders, but I hope everyone reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Darry POV

I grabbed my rucksack and hammer to leave for work, when I suddenly felt dizzy. I grabbed onto a chair balancing myself, out and hoping nobody noticed.

"Hey Dar, you alright?" Soda asked me.

"Yeah, fine, don't worry about me." I replied, trying not look him in the eye, but keep my balance at the same time.

"You sure, you look kind of dizzy, and on top of house ain't no place to be dizzy. Maybe you should-"

"I'M FINE, STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME!" I yelled, annoyed at the fact that he wanted to help me. I need to pay the bills, so I don't anybody telling me to take the day off. I must've yelled it too loudly though, cause everybody stared at me astonished.

"Sorry" I murmured and left the house quickly. I suddenly tripped down the stairs leading from the porch, and Soda and the rest of the gang rushed out to get me.

"Darry..." Soda started saying, but I passed out cold before hearing the rest of what he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! Really sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, please let me know if you see any! Sorry that was such a short chapter, I just wanted to build up the suspense...**

* * *

Soda POV

I walked into the kitchen, grabbing my DX shirt and throwing it on, when I suddenly saw Darry staring down at the floor, holding onto the couch.

"Hey, Dar, you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, fine."

"You sure?" I told him missing work one day wouldn't hurt, but he suddenly yelled: "I'M FINE!"

I was so worried, but I didn't have a chance to stop him from going, cause he rushed out the door.

All of a sudden, we heard a loud thump come from outside the house. _Oh no, I knew I should have stopped him._ I knew it was Darry the minute it happened. I ran out of the house, and saw Darry splayed out on the porch.

"Darry..." the minute I started talking, though, he passed out on the porch.

"Darry, no, get up Darry, come on, WAKE UP!" I yelled, my voice rising with concern.

Dally ran out with Johnny and Ponyboy.

"What happened?" Ponyboy asked.

"I... I don't know... I... he just." The words were on the tip of my tounge, but I couldn't get them to come out.

There was no time, we had to get Darry inside, but my feet felt like they were planted in the ground. I just stood there, staring at my lifeless brother. I could hear Ponyboy yelling, "Soda, help us bring him inside!" But I couldn't move, not now, not ever.

 _'Why didn't you make him stay home? This is all your fault!'_ I told myself. I was right, this is all my fault.


	3. Chapter 3

Pony POV

I ran outside after hearing the loud thump, instantly knowing it was Darry. Johnny and Dally trailed behind me, as I dashed out of the house.

"Darry!" I yelled, seeing my oldest brother's body laying on the porch. His eyes were closed, but his heart was thumping quickly. He looked lifeless though, his skin was as pale as a white sheet, but his eyes were red and puffy.

I rushed over to him, and me and then gang tried to pick him up, but we weren't strong enough, we needed Soda. But Soda just stood there staring at us, and I was starting to get scared.

I set Darry down and ran over to Soda.

"Soda, Soda listen to me, you have to listen!" I tried getting his attention, and suddenly he snapped out of his daze.

"I'm real sorry Pony, I'll help."

We all carried Darry inside and gently set him on the couch. He looked horrible. There were bruises and scratches all over him from falling down the porch, and he looked even paler than before.

"Pony, get me the first aid kit, Dally get me some ice, Steve get me a blanket, and Johnny get him some water!"

' _Thank god, Soda's back to his normal self.'_ I thought as I quickly ran to the bathroom and searched for the first aid kit. Returning to Soda, I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"It's okay, Soda, I'm sure Darry'll be okay" I said trying to reassure him.

"Thanks, Pony" Soda said, vigorously fighting through tears. I handed him the first aid kit, and the rest of the gang handed him the other things he requested.


	4. Chapter 4

Darry POV

 _ **Darry… Darry… your parents died because of you. It was all your fault. You shouldn't have let them leave, it's all your fault….**_

The voice inside of my head wouldn't stop. I couldn't see anything, it was pitch dark. I could only hear faint voices, but I was unable to make out what they were saying. I felt like I was at the bottom of a dark lake, unable to swim up, with nobody to help me.

All I could do was think about Pony and Soda, and where they were, or if they were even okay. But I couldn't open my eyes, or my mouth. I couldn't hear anything anyone was saying, all I could do was see darkness.

 _ **It's all your fault… and there's nothing you can do about it now… nothing… nothing… nothing….**_

But all of a sudden, I could hear a voice, Soda's voice, and someone's cold hands on my shoulders shaking me. I saw a light, and suddenly, I awoke.

 **A/N: Sorry it's kind of short, but I hope you guys like it. Darry's illness will soon be found out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Soda POV

I began patching Darry up, when he suddenly woke up, and tried to sit up, but Pony and I pushed him back down.

"Darry are you okay?" Pony and I asked him at the same time.

"I...yeah...uh...no...what happened?"

"You… uh… you fell." The words were coming out of my mouth, but I couldn't fully comprehend what had happened to him.

"Oh."

He suddenly started to moan, rubbing his head slowly.

"Dar, I know it hurts, don't go to sleep in case you have a concussion, and we'll call the doctor to come check up on you."

"No, Soda, really. I'm fine, I can go to work. Don't worry about me."

He tried to change our mind, but we wouldn't let him. He was really starting look bad. He winced in pain every so often, and he was turning paler by the minute.

After calling the doctor, I walked into the kitchen to tell him the news.

"Pony, will ya' come here for a minute."

"Sure thing, Sodapop."

He walked over to me, so I could speak to him in private.

"What did the doc say?" He asked me.

"Well, he said that Dar might have a concussion, so he's gonna come over here to check him out. But we should keep an eye on his fever, and make sure he doesn't get out of bed."

"Poor Darry." Pony had tears forming in his eyes, so I gave him a long hug, telling him everything would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Pony POV

Soda pulled me over and told me Darry might have a concussion, and that the doctor will be here soon.

After about a half hour, the doorbell rang, and I ran to get it. The doctor appeared at the door. _Thank God,_ I thought.

"Hey doc, Darry's over here." I lead him to Darry's room, and he checked him out. Soda and I waited anxiously in the hallway, pacing back and forth.

If Darry is really sick, I don't know how we'll be able to pay for any hospital bills. Darry is the one who pays the bills, and without him, Soda and I could be put in a boy's home. I don't know what we would do without him.

After a long time of waiting, the doctor finally stepped out of Darry's room. He didn't look very happy, so I knew the news wouldn't be good.

"Well, boys, I believe Darry has a concussion, and unfortunately, a bad case of the flu."

 _Great…_ I thought to myself.

"Well, what should we do?" I asked, nervously tapping my foot.

Soda nudged me as a sign to stop tapping my foot, but it wouldn't stop.

"Make sure he gets plenty of rests, but for the first 24 hours, wake him up every two or three hours when he is sleeping to prevent him from going into a coma. He will most likely have a headache, memory loss, and-"

Suddenly we heard retching coming from inside Darry's room. Soda and I ran in and gave him a trashcan.

"Vomit" the doctor said, finishing his sentence.

"Well, I best be going now."

"Thanks, doc" Soda said closing the door behind him.

Soda came back, and rubbed circles on Darry's back, and I ran to get the thermometer. Once Darry finally stopped getting sick, I forced the thermometer into his mouth, for he was refusing it.

My eyes widened when the numbers appeared on the screen. _103.5_ it read.

"Pony, what's his temperature?"

I showed him the screen on the thermometer, and he had the same reaction as I did.

"Go get me a cold towel to put on his head."

I ran to get one and returned as quick as possible. This was definitely going to be a long week.


	7. Chapter 7

Pony POV

I felt so bad for Darry, watching him throw up into the trashcan. Darry never gets sick, and when he does, he usually hides it from everyone, so this must have been so hard on him. I can't believe he was trying to go to work, too. He has a fever that's extremely close to a hospital needed fever, and he's trying to go to work! I really hope he gets better soon.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep, Darry started moaning.

"Darry, it's okay. Shhh… Soda! Darry needs you!" I didn't know what to do, and Soda usually is the one who comforts people the best.

"I'm coming!" I heard him shout from the other room.

Soda suddenly arrived in a split second with a cup of water and the thermometer.

"Darry, I'm here, it's okay, you're going to be okay."

Soda took the cup of water and tried to get Darry to drink it, but he kept refusing it.

"Come on, Dar, you gotta drink some water if you want to get better."

Soda finally forced the water down his throat, which immediately led to more vomiting and retching. I quickly handed Darry the trashcan, and Soda rubbed circles on his back.

"Pony, can you hand me the thermometer?"

I tossed it to him, and he tried to put it in Darry's mouth.

"Come on Dar, I know you're hurt, but you gotta let me take your temperature and then you can lay back down again."

Darry finally agreed and Soda put the thermometer in his mouth until it started beeping. He pulled it out and read it aloud.

"103.8"

"Should we take him to the hospital?"

"I think so, but I can't drive yet. Can you call Dal and ask him to come over?"

"Sure, be right back."

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay on the next chapter, I've just been really busy. Hope you guys liked this one! I'll try to get a lot of chapters in this one since they're really short. Please review and tell me what else to write or make recommendations. Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sodapop POV

"Darry, I'll be right back, okay?"  
"Yeah… whatever." I could tell he wasn't in the mood to talk so I quietly crept out of his room, and walked into the kitchen where Pony was on the phone with Dally.

Ponyboy set the phone down and let out a long sigh.  
"So what did he say?"

"He said he's on his way."

"Alright, can you get me another wet rag to put on his head while we wait for Dally?"

"Sure."

I walked back into Darry's room to check on him. His face was extremely pale, maybe paler than it was before. I checked his pulse; it was very slow. I shook his shoulders trying to wake him up.

"Darry! Darry wake up!"

He wasn't waking up no matter how much I shook him. He must have passed out while I was in the kitchen with Pony.

Pony ran in with the washcloth and a worried look on his face.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! He was passed out cold when I walked in here! Is Dally here yet?"

"Let me go check."

Pony ran outside and looked out the window.

"Yeah, he's here, let's go."  
"Alright, help me bring him out."

Pony and I dragged Darry and ourselves out of the house. It was 4 in the morning, and we were exhausted. But we were going to help Darry no matter what it took. He always took care of us when we were sick, and we're going to do the same for him.

I hopped into Dally's car and we put Darry on my and Pony's laps.

Dally POV

Man, they weren't joking when they said Darry needed to go to the hospital. The kid was as white as a sheet, and his eyes and cheeks were puffy and red.

"What happened" I asked them.

"I don't know but we gotta get him to a hospital, so start driving" Soda replied.

I sped down the road, and within a couple minutes we were at the hospital. We went right into the emergency room where some nurses greeted us, but I had to stay behind. 'Immediate family only" apparently.

 **A/N: I'm so excited about these next few chapters! Hope you guys like them! Remember to review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ponyboy's POV:

It was all a blur once we got into the hospital. All I could see were nurses hooking Darry up to machines and them putting him in a wheelchair and taking him away. I began breathing very quickly and it felt like I couldn't get air down my throat. _My parents died in a hospital… Is Darry going to die? No, that can't happen. He loves us too much he wouldn't die… Would he?_

All I heard was a nurse say, "Young man, do you need a nurse?" before I passed out cold, and only felt the hard, cool tile hit the back of my head before my vision went black.

Sodapop's POV:

I suddenly heard a loud thump next to me and realized Pony had just passed out. A nurse began trying to wake him up, but he wasn't waking up.

"Pony! Come on Ponyboy, you gotta wake up, I can't lose both of my brothers!"

A tear followed by many others began dripping down my face. I shook Ponyboy's shoulders until the nurses put him on a gurney and took him away to another room. _How did this happen? One second you're having the time of your life, and the next you don't know if you have any more time left in your life. No… they'll live, they have to._

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, I just really wanted to build up a lot of suspense for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Darry's POV:

I woke up in a room with bright lights and white wallpaper. _This isn't my room, where am I? Oww_ My head was pounding and I was freezing, but sweating bullets at the same time. There were at least 3 IVs in both of my arms, and my vision was extremely fuzzy. _Where are Pony and Soda? Are they okay?_

I tried to speak, but there was a weird tube in my mouth. There was also one in my nose and in the side of my stomach. So instead I just groaned, trying to gain someone's attention outside of my room.

I began drifting off to sleep, but suddenly heard the door crack open again and forced my eyes to open.

"Hey, Dar, you okay?"

I recognized that voice, even though I couldn't make out there appearance. _Sodapop_ I thought. I wanted to let him know I was here, but I couldn't make out any words and just ended up making weird noises with my groggy voice.

"It's okay, Dar, you don't gotta talk, I know you're awake."

There was a long silence between us, until Sodapop pulled over a chair and sat next to me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it hard.

Soda suddenly broke down and was full-on sobbing. I felt so bad for him, and all I wanted to was reach out to him and give him a hug, but these stupid tubes were stopping me from moving.

"Darry, you gotta be okay, don't die on me Darry."

I tried to nod and squeezed Soda's hand back as a tear dripped down my face.

"I don't wanna worry you or anything, but… Pony passed out cold when we got to the hospital. I'm really worried about him, he wasn't waking up when the nurse tried to wake him up, so she wheeled him off on a gurney."

I felt my heart rate pick up. _Pony? Pony was worried about me so much that it hurt him? I have to live for Pony, he has to get better._

"I'm gonna go see how he is, alright?"

I squeezed his hand back to signal that I understood.

"Be right back."

Soda left the room and began talking to the doctor outside.

Soda's POV:

Darry didn't look good at all when I went in to see him. He was as pale as the white sheets laying on him, and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, but he was shivering at the same time. I told him about what happened to Pony, and he seemed to not lose his mind as bad as I thought he would. So, I left to go to Pony's room and was stopped by Darry's doctor in the hall.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Sodapop Curtis, brother of Darrel and Ponyboy Curtis?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Good, I need to speak to you about their test results."

"Okay."

"So, Ponyboy has had a heart attack, which is very unusual for a young man of his age. We would like to keep him here to monitor his heart rate, which is still very high. We would also like to do some x-rays on his chest if that is okay with you."

I nodded.

"We will keep him on medications, and he will need to continue taking them after he is discharged, but he should remain home from school for a week or so for recovery."

I gasped after hearing the word "heart attack." I can't believe Ponyboy had a heart attack. He's so young, what could have gotten him so worked up about being in a hospital?

"Pony had a," I choked, "heart attack?"

"Yes, but he should be okay, now let me tell you about Darry. He is in a bit of a… different situation."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Darry has pneumonia and the flu. Which can be deadly when combined. Is it also true that he had a concussion before entering this hospital?"

I still couldn't fathom what this doctor was telling me, so I had a hard time responding to him.

"Excuse me, sir, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, yes the doctor told us he had a mild concussion and the flu. He fell down some stairs and hit his head on concrete outside when he passed out yesterday."

"Yes, well I'm afraid it has become more serious, and we'd like to take some x-rays and an MRI on him just to make sure."

"Um, okay I guess."

"Well, would you like to call your parents to tell them to come to the hospital?"

I took a deep swallow, trying to hold back the tears.

"My parents are dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, is there anyone else you would like to call?"

"Yes, but can I go see Pony after?"

"He is still sleeping, but you can go sit with him until he wakes up if you would like."

"Sure, thanks."

 **A/N: I really enjoyed writing this one. I was listening to a really sad song while writing this (lol) so I was trying super hard not to cry. But anyways, hope you guys liked this one. Get ready for the next one! Review plz!**


End file.
